Parallel Lives
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: He knew something was wrong the moment he stepped back through the anomaly. It all looked the same except for one thing and it made his stomach retch.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright is intended**

**A/N: Written as a birthday fic for Wilemina29, the person who inspired me to de-lurk and start posting my own fics (so its her you have to blame lol) As always, comments are appreciated and help to feed the muse.**

* * *

><p>He knew something was wrong the moment he stepped back through the anomaly. It all looked the same except for one thing and it made his stomach retch.<p>

They'd broken their own rule about going through anomalies because the dating calculator told them it led to 1964; an unremarkable year they considered to be safe and all were keen to just experience "the swinging sixties" for a short time at least.

Connor had monitored the anomaly very carefully, and as soon as it showed a sign of deterioration they made their way back to it. Matt and Abby went through first, followed by Connor and Becker – Connor had hesitated for a split second; distracted by a noise, and the anomaly closed in front of him with no warning. But Connor's panic was short-lived, the anomaly reopened as quickly as it had closed and he ran through as fast as he could just in case.

"You had us worried there for a moment, mate," Matt said. "What happened?"

"Don't know, it just vanished." Connor was looking around. He couldn't see her, and he thought she would be the first one at his side when he reappeared.

"What's wrong, Connor? Are you OK?"

"Where's Abby?"

"Abby? Who's Abby?" Matt looked confused, and he turned to look at an equally confused Becker who was shaking his head.

Connor's head began to spin, and for a moment he had a flash of a very similar scene that had happened almost three years ago. It had been Professor Cutter returning through an anomaly and asking for someone called Claudia Brown. They'd all thought he'd finally lost it, especially when the new PR person was taken on – Jenny Lewis – and Cutter claimed she was exactly like Claudia Brown. Cutter had believed that something he did in the past erased Claudia Brown from existence – what if that had happened now? What if Abby had been erased too?

Pulling himself together, Connor looked at Becker. "Stop messing about, this isn't funny! Where is she?"

"Did you get hit on the head again?" Becker shook his head in disbelief. "The only female we have on the team is Jess, and she's at the ARC – where she always is."

Connor was beginning to lose his patience, but more through frustration than anger. "Abby – my girlfriend. Blonde hair, slim, very pretty..."

"In your dreams, Temple!" Becker snorted, and walked away.

"Matt, you believe me right?

Matt came over and put a strong hand on Connor's shoulder. "I think you should come back to the ARC, and we'll talk about it."

Connor shrugged the hand away angrily. This wasn't happening... Abby was not like Claudia Brown – she existed. This was just a bad dream, and any minute now he'd either wake up and she would be beside him in their bed or Abby would jump out of the other ARC vehicle yelling "Surprise!" He remained silent all the way back to the ARC, lost in his thoughts. Matt kept glancing at him with a concerned expression on his face. Connor knew Matt thought he was losing it; after all, he'd thought the same about Professor Cutter. It all made sense now and he wished he'd been a little more sympathetic.

Back at the ARC, Matt insisted Connor came into his office for a "chat". He offered Connor some coffee then leaned back in his chair. "So, tell me about Abby."

Connor sank his face into his hands. "She works for the ARC – in fact she's one of the original team. She and I go way back..."

"Let's go through the files together eh?" Matt switched on his computer and logged into the personnel files. "These go right back to the days you guys were still based at the Home Office. What's her surname?"

"Maitland. Abigail Sarah Maitland. She'll be there..."

"Connor, there's no-one of that name listed as an ARC employee; either now or previously. Take a look for yourself." Matt moved aside to allow Connor to sit in front of the screen. He watched Connor for a moment, frantically clicking through screens and then slam his fist down on the desk. "What do you think happened out there today, Connor? Maybe we can make some sense of this between us."

Connor sighed. "We arrived at the anomaly site... Me, you, Becker, Abby and the soldiers. I used the dating calculator and when it said the anomaly led to 1964, we decided it wouldn't hurt to go and have a look. We spent about half an hour there, and then I noticed that the anomaly was weakening and we made our way back. You and Abby went through first, and then Becker – and then the anomaly closed before I could follow. It reopened seconds later and I came through... and the rest you know."

Matt sat in silence for a moment, taking in everything Connor had said. He hadn't known Connor for long, but in that short space of time he had learnt enough to know that Connor was extremely passionate about his work and wouldn't do or say something that would put that at risk. "Claudia Brown," Matt finally said, and waited for Connor's reaction.

"You know about that?"

"I read Professor Cutter's notes over and over. I know he believed that something he did whilst on the other side of an anomaly altered history, causing Claudia Brown to cease existing – and being replaced by someone who looked exactly like her but had no recollection of ever meeting him or the rest of you." Matt leaned forward and looked Connor straight in the eye. "I believe you. It's very possible that everything Professor Cutter said was right, and that the same has happened again here."

"No!" Connor stood up, pushing back the chair angrily. "Its not the same! I don't know what happened here, but Abby's out there somewhere... and I'm going to find her!" He turned to leave, but Matt grabbed his arm.

"Connor, you have to accept that this Abby person is gone."

"I love her, Matt! We've been through too much together for me to just forget about her. I won't rest until I have answers, and if I have to do that alone then I will!" He wiped a tear from his cheek and pushed his way out of the office.

-o-

The menagerie and the associated lab seemed empty. Usually, Abby would be sat making notes or drawing, or she'd be attending to one of the creatures but there was no trace of her at all. The chair where she sat was pushed neatly under the desk, and there were just empty spaces where all of Abby's books and folders were kept. Connor finally cracked and let out a cry that sounded more like the wail of a banshee. How could his Abby be gone? It wasn't like she'd died – he could accept that, given time, with a body to grieve over and an explanation as to what happened; but this was just...

"Connor?" Jess peered around the door. "Why don't I take you home?"

Connor shook his head. "I don't even know where home is now. Do I live with you?"

Jess laughed. "Course you do, silly! You moved in with me a couple of days after you came back from being stranded for a year in the Cretaceous."

Connor sighed, at least some things were the same. "Who was I stranded with?"

"You were alone, Connor. Maybe that's what this is all about. Matt said weeks ago that you should have had more time off and had counselling. Come on – I'll order in some Chinese and we can..."

"I don't need counselling, I don't need time off and I certainly don't need Chinese food!" Connor yelled angrily through his tears. He saw the concerned expression on Jess's face and calmed down. "I just want Abby."

Jess tugged at his hand and smiled kindly at him. "Let's go home, Connor. Perhaps when you've had something to eat and a few hours sleep, things will make more sense."

Connor gave up fighting and followed Jess – perhaps she was right; he was tired and hungry and maybe he would be able to focus more clearly tomorrow and find out what had happened to Abby.

-o-

Connor couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Abby; her sparkling, sapphire blue eyes, her blonde hair that sometimes looked white in the sunlight and her smile. He rolled over and almost expected to see her next to him, but the space was empty and this bed was only a single one anyway. Pulling the pillow over his head, he let out a cry. He just wanted to disappear – without Abby, life just wasn't worth living. He thought about something Jess had said; he'd been stranded alone in the Cretaceous. How had he managed that? Abby was the only thing that had kept him going; kept him sane with her practical, no-nonsense attitude. A whole year alone? No wonder they thought he was going crazy now!

"Come on, Connor!" he chastised himself. "Feeling sorry for yourself is not going to help." He slid out of bed and made his way into the lounge area where Jess had her computer. Whilst he waited for it to start up, he tried to rationalise what had happened and how he was going to approach this. Matt had said that there wasn't anyone called Abby Maitland listed as an ARC employee, but that didn't mean she didn't exist right? Maybe she had simply taken a different path in life?

It had been some time since Connor had done anything like this – and it was going to prove to be a slightly harder task than he'd anticipated. A search for "Abigail Sarah Maitland" brought up a large number of possibilities, but none in the immediate locality. He'd need to find a website that would allow him to search dates of birth as well and narrow it down that way.

"Connor, you do realise its after 3 in the morning?" Connor turned, Jess was leaning against the wall beside the door to her bedroom.

"Sorry if I woke you," he sniffed.

"What are you doing?" Jess came over and peered over his shoulder. "Ouch! 593 matches?"

Connor nodded and let out a long puff of air. "I need another tactic, but I'm so out of practice with all this."

"Searching for her by name isn't going to be much help by the looks of it."

"There's no local matches either."

Jess pulled over the other office chair and sat beside him. "Where did you first meet her? Let's start at the beginning."

Connor smiled. "You believe me?"

"You're a friend, Connor, and I want to help. We'll get this done so much quicker with two brains working on it. Now... think. Where did you first meet this Abby?"

"Forest of Dean. She worked at Wellington Zoo... Jess! That's it! You're a genius!" he threw his arms around her and kissed her, making her blush slightly. "Does Wellington Zoo have a website?"

Moments later, Jess had found a newly launched website for the zoo, celebrating their new collaboration with the local University for research into ways of preserving endangered reptilian species. There was an article on the project, and Connor held his breath as Jess clicked on the link and waited for it to load. Jess began to read out the article, but Connor wasn't listening. His heart was racing - He had seen what he needed to see; his Abby was staring straight at him from the screen.

"It's her Jess."

"She's pretty, Connor."

"She is." Connor smiled broadly.

"It says she's the project leader. There's a contact email for her, do you want to..."

"No. I have to see her in person." Connor was already on his feet. "What time does the zoo open?" He was halfway into his bedroom.

"9am, Connor there's hours yet!"

"I have to be there when it opens, Jess." He closed the door and scrabbled around looking for some clothes. All wasn't lost after all; Abby Maitland still existed.

-o-

Connor and Jess sat in the car park of Wellington zoo staring at the entrance gate. There was still over an hour until it opened, but Connor had insisted on coming and was prepared to wait. Jess came with him; not because she thought he needed the support but because she was worried about him. After finding the article about Abby on the website, he had tried to explain about timelines and what Professor Cutter had thought about the whole Claudia Brown and Jenny Lewis thing. To Jess, it sounded like the plot of a bad Sci-fi movie, and she could see Connor heading for a major fall.

"You have to remember that this Abby won't have a clue who you are. Are you ready for that?" Jess had said.

Connor nodded. "I'm prepared for rejection – I spent three years being rejected by Abby, another knock back isn't going to make much difference."

Jess swallowed nervously and stroked the back of his hand. She knew he was just putting on a brave face. She wasn't sure if she actually believed what he was saying, but Connor was clearly hopelessly in love with this girl whether she was just a product of his fragile mental state or not; and it would devastate him if this girl turned out to be completely different, or worse still… she could be with someone – maybe even married. Someone needed to get him through that, and as the only person Connor had really connected with since he had returned from the Cretaceous, that job would fall on her.

Eventually, a man in a red polo shirt and jeans came to the gate and unlocked the huge padlock. Connor was out of the car in a flash; his mind on only one thing – finding Abby Maitland. "Do you want me to come with you?" Jess asked. Connor shook his head and strode across the car park with an obvious purpose. She watched him talking to the girl at the ticket window and then he disappeared inside.

-o-

Connor knew the layout of the Zoo like the back of his hand - he'd taken the route to the reptile hours on numerous occasions during the early days of the ARC when Abby still worked part time at the zoo to help with her cover story. He spotted the familiar building and quickened his pace; his mouth felt dry and he was certain his heart would pound its way right out of his chest. He hesitated for a moment at the door, thinking about what Jess had said – she was right of course, but he knew he had to take a chance. He had no idea why or how the timelines had changed, but if there was even the slightest chance that this Abby could still be his Abby then he had to take it.

"Can I help you?" The voice was so familiar, and Connor felt his stomach leap and flip.

"I'm looking for Abby Maitland." He tried to sound confident, but he was far from it.

"You've found her, who's asking?" She moved towards him and as they made eye contact for the first time, her face softened.

Connor held out his hand to shake it. "Connor Temple, I'm from... the department of Evolutionary Zoology at the University."

"Ah, yes. They said someone was coming over." She shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr Temple... or is it Professor?"

"Oh, please call me Connor."

"OK, Connor. I'd better give you the guided tour then!" There was a flash of her blue eyes as she turned on her heels, and Connor felt an overwhelming love for her. She looked exactly the same as the Abby he had been with yesterday – the same hairstyle, the same smile... hell, she even wore the same perfume! It was taking all his will power not to just grab her and kiss her. "I'm really looking forward to this project," she was saying. Connor just grunted and she carried on showing him around the reptile house. "I'm glad the evolutionary team are getting involved too; if we're to understand ways of saving the species then we first need to understand how these creatures evolved. What's your area of specialism, Connor?"

"Um... me? I've just been involved in a long study of the Cretaceous era – Raptors, T-Rex, Spinosaurus... that sort of thing."

"Excellent. Your knowledge should be a great asset to the project." Abby turned and smiled at him, then her face changed. She squinted at him and she chewed her lip. "Have we met before?"

"Don't think so, maybe you've seen me around the University?" Connor felt himself blush, but at the same time he felt a rush of excitement. If she did recognise him, then maybe she had had some dealings with the ARC after all. It would make explaining himself so much easier if she had.

"I know! Four years ago... you were with those Scientist guys at the Forest of Dean. I was following up on a letter from a kid who had found a rare lizard there and we found that weird creature... you said it was a dinosaur," Abby's mouth dropped open. "And that ball of light."

"Yes, that was me."

"Did you find a good home for him? Rex, I mean, that flying lizard we tried to pass off as a Draco Volans."

"We did. He's very happy." Connor found himself smiling at her. This was looking promising; It seemed this new timeline had followed pretty much the same as his own, but for some reason this Abby didn't become part of the ARC team and had chosen to stay at the zoo.

"I looked him up after you guys left. He was a Coelurosauravus wasn't he? And you're not an ordinary University lecturer are you? Why are you here?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Truthfully?" Connor took a deep breath. What did he have to lose? "I never stopped thinking about you after that day. When I found out you were involved in this project with my old University I decided to come and look you up." He couldn't be certain, but he could have sworn he saw her blush. "And you're even more beautiful than I remember."

"You're full of it!" Abby laughed. "But you can buy me a coffee and we'll talk about it."

"You're on!" Connor couldn't believe how easy this had been. He hadn't even had to resort to a cheesy chat-up line. "I just have to make a phone call first." He stepped outside the reptile house and called Jess to tell her not to wait for him, then went back inside. "So where do you..." He was pushed against the wall and Abby's lips were on his, crushing them in a hungry, demanding kiss. At first he was too shocked to respond, but then he found himself returning it with an equal passion.

When they finally parted; pink cheeked and giddy with the sheer excitement of the moment, Connor gazed into Abby's eyes. It was almost like nothing had changed and he had to keep reminding himself that things were different. "I'm not usually that forward, I'm sorry," she was saying. Connor smiled – Abby Maitland was flustered and that amused him, she was usually unflappable.

"I liked it, don't apologise."

"Good. Now, weren't you going to buy me a coffee? There's a nice coffee shop across the road – the cappuccino is to die for!" She gazed at him through her eyelashes and Connor felt his heart skip a beat. He fought his urge to grab her there and then, reminding himself that she had only just met him.

"Cappuccino is my favourite, lead the way!" he grinned.

-o-

As they sipped their coffee, they chatted – well, Abby chatted and Connor listened. She told him that after their meeting in the Forest of Dean, she'd been taken to the Home office to sign the official secrets act and then ushered away. "That day changed my life," she said. "Seeing those prehistoric creatures made me think about how many modern species are becoming extinct. I needed to do something."

"Changed my life too. The things I've seen..."

"I meant what I said earlier – your knowledge would be invaluable to my project. I'd like it if you could come on board, even if its just occasional input." Abby blushed.

Connor pulled his wallet out of his pocket and rummaged around for an old receipt or something he could write on. Tucked at the back behind his credit card was a slightly battered photo, the sort you get in the passport booths. It was taken just before Abby had asked him to move out of the flat to let her brother move in. She needed a passport photo for her ID card at the gym she'd just joined, and had pulled Connor inside with her for the last two pictures. They weren't a couple then, but Connor treasured that photo because of the memory attached. They'd laughed so hard they cried and it was a moment they often talked about during difficult times in the Cretaceous. Connor had been surprised that Abby had also kept her photo, and that was when she first confessed that she had feelings for him beyond friendship. Did he show it to this Abby? He glanced up at her, and realised she was watching him. He decided against it, perhaps one day he'd be able to explain it all to her but it would freak her out now. He couldn't risk scaring her away and losing her forever.

"Do you have a pen?" he asked, pulling out the little book of stamps he had in his wallet and ripped off the back cover. Abby found a pen in her pocket and handed it to him. He scribbled down his mobile number and gave her the piece of card. "I'd like to be involved in your project. Call me if there's something I can help with." Connor felt his cheeks burning – he'd never given a girl his phone number before because he'd always assumed they wouldn't be interested enough. He stood up and turned to leave, saying he had to get to work.

"Would it be OK if I called you even if I didn't need your help?"

"I was counting on it!" Connor grinned, and he strolled out of the coffee shop with a spring in his step.

-o-

_(a week later)_

Connor waited nervously by the door for Abby to come out of the bathroom. This was a whole new experience for him – in all the time he'd known Abby, they'd never actually been on a proper date. They'd been places together of course, but romance had never been involved.

Abby had called him the same evening after their meeting at the zoo, and after that they spent long hours talking on the phone. It was Connor that suggested they went out for dinner somewhere, and he'd been surprised that she agreed straight away. There'd been a niggling doubt in his mind that she wouldn't look twice at him, but Jess had reassured him that wouldn't be the case. "She wouldn't have called if she wasn't interested, Connor!"

Jess had helped him get ready for this date; fussing over him, ironing his shirt for him and giving him some "do's and don'ts". She seemed more excited about it than he had and kept babbling on about "Fate bringing together two soulmates no matter which timeline they were from."

The date had gone well so far; Abby approved of his choice of restaurant, he hadn't spilt any food on himself and he'd managed to remember all the tips Jess had given him about the correct etiquette. Now he was just waiting for her so he could walk her home. For an awful moment, he feared she'd climbed out of the bathroom window and he'd be waiting around like an idiot for hours, but she came out, smiled at him and linked her arm into his. It felt nice – right. It always had for him, but Abby had taken some persuasion... well, the other Abby had – this Abby seemed very relaxed around him and she'd even commented that she felt as if she'd known him for years.

He knew he was supposed to walk her to the door, kiss her softly goodnight and then leave – this was a first date after all, but when his lips met hers all that was forgotten. She tasted of garlic and wine, her mouth was warm and as she deepened the kiss her body felt soft against his. His heart pounded and drifted into familiarity – his hand slid inside her blouse and cupped her breast and his tongue danced with hers. She sighed into his mouth and circled her arm around his neck, sliding her free hand down to rest on the curve of his hip.

Suddenly, Connor remembered what the reality of the situation was and pulled away, horrified that he'd allowed this to go this far so quickly. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I don't usually..."

Abby pulled him back into her embrace. "Shh! Stop worrying!" she breathed. "My flat mate is away for the weekend, why don't you come up for a coffee and we can... talk." She grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to her flat.

_So much for first date etiquette then! _Connor thought. Had this been a real first date, there was no way he'd have had the confidence to be here, but he knew her so well already and it felt completely natural. The flat was very familiar too; although it wasn't the same flat he'd first moved into with her, it was decorated and furnished in pretty much the same way. It was like coming home. Abby's fingers were sliding between the buttons on his shirt and she was gazing up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. He felt his jeans tighten and his breathing quicken – he wanted this. "Shall we just skip that coffee?" she whispered. He could only nod his response and allowed her to lead him into her bedroom.

They tangled together on the bed; limbs entwined and tongues dancing. When Connor felt her soft, bare flesh against his, he had to fight back tears; then when he finally entered her he could no longer fight them. He had been without her for just one night but it was one night too many and he was not going to let it happen again. They moved as one, fitting together perfectly as they always had – even though as far as this Abby was concerned it was their first time. She sighed softly, stroking his cheeks and wiping his tears away.

When he released into her, it was like opening the floodgates of emotion. He felt her writhe beneath him and she cried out his name as she sailed over the edge too, holding onto him tightly and stroking his hair. It was perfect, and Connor decided he was never letting her go.

-o-

It was the soft morning sunlight peeping through the crack in the curtain that woke Connor. Abby was asleep on his chest, her arm curled around his waist. His fingers tangled lazily in her hair and he closed his eyes. He knew he was extremely lucky – Professor Cutter had lost the woman he loved forever. "I love you, Abby Maitland," he whispered, and although he knew she was fast asleep he could have sworn she said it back – maybe that was just wishful thinking.


End file.
